THAT HALLIWELL GIRL
by PiperPaigeP3
Summary: MElinda was raised away from her parents, I have make the corrrections, PLS REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 INTRODUCTIONS

This is a story set in the future. Piper has three children Chris, 20 years old, Wyat 21 and Melinda 17. But something unexpected happened when Melinda was a baby and she was raised away from her family.

Phoebe has three daughters with Cup: Prudence, 17 (4 months older than Melinda), Paty, 16 years old and Penny , 11 years old (being the youngest in the generation)

Paige is married to Henry, and she has two twin daughters, Holly and Hannah, who are 14, and Henry who is 13 years old.

Powers: Chris and Wyatt have the same powers they did in the series. Melinda is the only Halliwell of the next generation that hasn't the ability to move herself around as the rest of her cousins. All Phoebe's girls the ability to teleport herself as cupids do and the rest of the Cupid's powers; besides Prue has premonitions as her mom but, as a plus, she has the power to show it to others as will, once she has had them. Paty is able to deflect other's powers and the power of projection just as Billie's, and also cupid powers. Penny, is an empath and she is able to make herself invisible, this happens mostly when she is scared.

Holly, Hannah and Henry have all the powers that whitelighters do, including the ability to orb. Also Holly is a firestarter, Hannah has the same power that Prue did in the episode Pardon to my Past cyrokinessis and Henry has whiteligther powers

Melinda has telekisis, she can freeze, can levitate and blow up stuff, still with all this powers she hates she can't or as her brothers do.

When Melinda was 9 months old she was taken from her crib. Piper had just put her to sleep and she usually woke up around 2 am to feed her, when she did Melinda was not there anymore. And there the story begins


	2. Chapter 2 KIDNAPING MELINDA

_Scene: January 2007. Melinda's room (Old Phoebe's room)_

**Piper:** Good night baby, I love you. I'll be back in two hours to give your bottle _(she kisses her forehead, goes to the door and close it)_

_Scene: Piper is in her room with Leo_

**Leo:** Hey honey, how is she?

**Piper:** Oh she is okay, she just slept. She is so beautiful!! I feel so bless that we finally have that little girl that I saw in our future.

**Leo: **yes, she is our princess

**Piper:** Yep _(sights)_, well baby, lets sleep I have to feed her in like two hours again

**Leo:** Ok, nite

_Scene: 02:00 am Piper is in her room she wakes up and goes to Melinda's she opens the door goes to the crib but the baby is not there! She moves the blankets__. Stupidly, she looks under the crib and searches around, she starts to panic and goes to the boys room to see if they have move her for some strange reason, but she is not there and the boys are deeply asleep. So, she ran to her room back to Leo._

**Piper:** Leo!!Leoo Wake up wake up!!_ (she is histerical, crying)_ Leoo!

**Leo: **what is it honey?

**Piper**: Melinda, Melinda, she is not is he crib!! I've looked for her everywhere!! I can't find her!!!

**Leo: **WHAT? A-Are you sure?? I mean, she can't walk or anything but, have you look right?

**Piper****:** LEOOOO!! PLEASE!

_They both stood up and search all the house again, after ten minutes Piper yelled_ PAIGE!! COME HERE; PLS NOW BRING PHOEBE!!

_Scene__: In Paige's house. She is asleep and wakes up, Henry feels her,_

**Henry**_**:**_ What is it babe?

**Paige:** It's Piper, she is not okay I have to go

**Henry**: Can I help you?

**Paige:** No don't worry, I'll be back

_Scene: Phoebe's loft. She is getting ready to sleep. Paige appears_

**Paige**: Phoebe, good to see you're awake, come we have to go to Piper's

**Phoebe****: W**why? Is the middle of the night . I just put Prue down

**Cup**: what is it Paige?

**Paige**: Dunno, Piper's not okay, she is calling us, it seems urgent!

**Phoebe****:** O-Okay, let's go

_Scene: living r__oom Piper and Leo are there; Piper is crying and, Leo is plain worried. Phoebe and Paige orb in_

**Paige****:** Piper, what is it? Why did you call us?

_Phoebe looks Piper is a mess, she runs to her and caress her hair_

**Phoebe****:** yeah, what is it honey?

_Piper can't talk_

_Leo_: Mel is missing!

**Paige****:**: WHAT? HOW?? WHEN?? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!!

**Piper****:**_ (crying)_I- I don't know, I put her to sleep around midnight and I wake up at 2 o'clock to feed her as always, but- but she wasn't there!!

**Phoebe****:** DEMONS? MORTALS?

_Piper cries harder_

**Leo****:** We have to look for her everywhere

_Scene: Underworld some demons are there and a baby cries hard_

**Demon** 1: It's been three weeks Marvin, and we haven't been able to kill her, every time some of us get near her we die!! We've lost 10 members of our coven by now! You said it will be easier to avenge on the Charmed ones by taking one of their kids!! You also said that we should take the youngest as we know how two-year-old- Wyatt destroyed many of us when he was kidnapped by Gideon.

**Demon** **2:** Yes Marvin, the girl is months old and we cannot harm her!! Wwe cannot keep her here either, if the Charmed Ones found out she is with us, they'll vanquish us or worst!!

**Marvin****:** Yes, I know, _(thinks)… _weird kid, we must get rid of her. Get her out of here Roland

**Roland****:** Me? Why?

**Marvin****:** Cuz I said so! I don't wanna know what you do to her

_Scene: Roland is in a street in Mexico, out of an orphanage. He puts the baby down at the front steps_

**Roland****:** You'll be okay here, and your family will never found you, which will be revenge enough

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT; PLS REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3 FINDING THE GUILTY

_Scene: 17 years had__ past. A classroom in a highschool in Mexico BTW Obviously this will be in Spanish, but I won't write it on it._

**Nora****:** Come Melinda, we have to take you to the principal's office

**Mel****:** Why?

**Nora****:** There's some people that wants to talk to you

Scene: Principal's Office

**Jasmine: **Hello, Melinda, I'm Jasmine, I'm a social worker and also I work for the FBI in the States

**Melinda**: FBI? And what do you want with me?

**Jasmine****:** Yes, I like to take you somewhere, please come

_Scene: Police station in Mexico__, Mel's parents are under arrest. She enters there with Jasmine and freaks out when she sees her parents are there handcuffed_

**Monica****:** Mel!! you are here!

**Mel****: **MOM! What happened?? Why are you under arrest, and Dad also?

**Monica****: **Some policemen went to our home, they took us here! They say we kidnapped you sweetie

**Mel****:** But why? How?

**Jasmine****:** Mel _(sights…)_ when you go to get your US Visa at the embassy. We took your fingerprints and they matched to an American girl that has been missing for the last 17 years, it all matches, even the name, not the last name though, but anyway. It seems you're that girl and that you've been kidnapped

**Melinda****:** WHAT? My gosh, RESEARCH PLS! I know I'm adopted, I was adopted by Monica and Raul, when I was 1 year old, the orphanage's people said that they kept the name I had tag to my baby blanket, in which they found me wrapped in at their doorstep!! You should start looking there instead of blaming them!!

**_I know this chapter is shorter but it seemed like a good place to stop. Pls review!_**


	4. Chapter 4 GOING BACK HOME?

_Scene: a police station room. Some days have past. __Melinda is in there clearly looking sad she has been staying at a foster home, away from her parents who were released but forbidden to contact her. Jasmine enters._

**Jasmine: ** Hey there honey, how are you?

**Melinda:** I'm hanging there, I just want all this to finish and go back home

**Jasmine:** Well, that's why I'm here, we have finished

**Melinda:** Really, great I can go home!

**Jasmine:** well, let me tell you. We run the DNA test, they matched, they matched with the girl I told you about, you are her

**Melinda: **What?? B-but how? I wasn't kidnapped, the orphanage people found me!

**Jasmine: **Yes, apparently someone kidnapped you to, to abandon you on a orphanage just to get revenge for something on your parents?!

**Melinda:** What? _(she freaks out, she wants to cry)_ Why would someone do that?!! What kind of sick people will do that?

**Jasmine:** We don't know yet, baby, but be sure we'll take some actions….

**Melinda:** What?

**Jasmine:** Baby, you-you have to go back to you birth parents… in the States!!

**Melinda:** WHAT?? NOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE MY FAMILLY I HAVE A LIFE HERE!! _(she is crying now) …_Where will I go? Where are my parents Monica and Raul? What, for how long?

**Jasmine: ** I'm gonna take you to them, to talk and start everything


	5. Chapter 5 BEHAVE BABE

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading, I know it's been long, but I was finaly able to update, the site wasn't letting me, and other stuff, but as I'm stuck at home due to swine flu, and it's terrible but on the bright side I can update sooner. Don't worry we are fine, at least by now in my city, no cases! Thanks!! Pls review**_

_Scene: Monica and Raul's house. There are Melinda, __her parents, the social worker Jasmine, and Melinda's sisters Montserrat(20) and Mariana(21), they are also adopted. The've been talking for a while_

**Jasmine:** Hey guys, look, Melinda was kidnapped as a baby, her parents have been searching for her since then. And even though you adopted her, she is still her daughter, underage and an America citizen, therefore by law she must return to live with them, at least until she turns 18, then she will be a legal adult and can decided what she wants to do.

**Monica:** But, _(she is crying, as all the rest of her family, Melinda is hugging her fiercely)_ can we do something, we can ask the judge to revise the case, I mean she has been her whole life with us

**Jasmine:** I'm sorry to tell you this guys, but there's no other way. I'll be back in three days to take her home

_Jasmine leaves and everyone__ stay there crying._

_Scene: Three days later, Jasmine comes to pick up Melinda, they are at the door leaving_

**Jasmine:** So, are you ready swettie?

**Melinda: **I'll never be _(she is angry)_

**Monica: **_(she is trying to be strong for her daughter, but still she can't hold tears back)_ Honey, remember what I told you, it's just a year, and they ARE your family, give them a chance, as much as you love us, as much as we love you, we can't change the fact that you also belong to them, and you must give them ad give yourself a chance to get to know each other, you deserve it… and anyway, we'll be in touch, emails, phone, etc. and if you need us we'll take the first flight to San Francisco and be there with you

**Melinda: **_(sights, she can't cry anymore, she has done it a lot)_ Mom, I love you, I'll be in touch and back within a year! I LOVE YOU ALL, _(she hugs her)_

**Monica: **Love you too, babe

**Montserrat:** I'll miss you tons, sis!! I wish you didn't have to leave _(she cries and hugs Mel)_

**Mel:** Yes, Montse, me too. Love ya'

**Mariana:** _(she is angry) _I'm your big sis, keep me posted, one hair out o f place, and I will personally go kick their butts!! I will never let anything bad happen to you, and believe me if I could do something to avoid this, without legal consequences I'll do it

**Mel: **Always aggressive, ha, I love you sis

**Raul: **Baby, you know I love you.

**Mel: **yes daddy, and thanks for all. Ok guys I gotta go to the car or I'll never leave

_(she goes to Jasmine's car)_

**Raul:** _(to Jasmine)_ Hear me lady, first thing we hear that Mel is not being treated nicely and we are back in court fighting for her, it doesn't matter they are their biological family!

_Jasmine goes into the car and they leave_

_**Hope you like it pls review**_


	6. Chapter 6 Arriving Home?

_SCENE: THE HALLIWELL MANOR. __SOMEONE KNOCKS AT THE DOOR AND PIPER AND LEO RUN TOWARD IT. THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES IN THE HOUSE_

**PIPER:** Oh My gosh, Leo!! It's her!!!

**LEO: **Yes baby!! I'm so excited too! But remember what the social worker told us, don't freak her out, give her some time! Ok?

**Piper: **Yeah, yeah

_Piper opens the doo__r, there is Jasmine and next to her Melinda. Piper is near to tears_

**Jasmine: **Good morning Piper! Here we are

**Piper: **_(can't stop staring at Mel)_… Yes, oh, sorry, come inside please

**Jasmine:** Come Mel

_Melinda, stares at Piper seriously, she can't help noticing that she looks a lot like her. Like it or not, she was her mother._

**Jasmine: **Well Melinda, we're here, this is Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt your parents

**Melinda: **_(she winces at the word "parents")_ Hello.

**Piper: **Hi Melinda! It's nice to finally have you here, we are really happy!

**Leo:** Yes, Melinda, you can't imagine how long we've waited for this moment

_Melinda feels unconformable by their love demonstrations. She is really quiet_

**Jasmine: **Well, why don't we all go to sit down and talk a little?

**Leo: **yes, please come to the living room. Mel you can leave your suitcase here in the hall. _(He takes it from her and put it down, they all go into the living room)_

**Jasmine: **Piper, Leo. Here is your daughter . As we promised, we've found her and brought her to you. Legally she has to stay with you until she turns 18, when she will officially become and adult and can decide her own future.

**Piper:** Thanks Jasmine, you have no idea what a great gift you have given us.

**Jasmine: **That's my job… Well, let's get some papers signed so you can have her all to yourselves ASAP.

**Leo: **Mel, Piper, this will take a while to get signed _(he looks at the tons of pages)_ Why don't you go look around the house. Piper can show you your room sweetie

_Mel __shrugged_

**Piper:**Come baby _(she takes her hand, but Mel quickly releases her, as if burned. Piper looks sad at this)_ this way Melinda. Leo will take your suitcase upstairs later.

_They Leave_

_Scene: Leo and Jasmine stay at the living room._

**Leo: **Uhm… what are the conditions, are the parents, I mean the people whom she lived with allowed to visit her?

**Jasmine:** Thinking of all the adjustment and efforts it will take her and you, to get comfortable with each other and get to know each other, and considering she has to stay a year; mandatory at least, they both are forbidden to travel here for a year, to prevent them from taking her away. But they can contact her in emails, phone, letters, etc.

**Leo: **That's okay. I mean, she obviously will miss them, and not letting them contact her, will be as if we were kidnapping her ourselves. Is she aware of the traveling condition?

**Jasmine: **Yes, she knows it all. And we know you are her parents but given the situation if you need help or orientation in taking care of her, just call us, as social workers we might be able to help

**Leo: **That's okay Jasmine, thanks

_He starts signing the papers_

_Scene: Piper and Mel are upstairs, Piper is showing her around, __and she leaves her room for the end. They enter_

**Piper: ****…**And this will be your room, I hope you like it

_The room has a nice big bed, and tons of girlie stuff. Mel's likes it but keeps it quiet_

**Mel: **_It's ok_

**Piper****:** Well, uhm… you wanna go downstairs?

**Mel: **No, I saw a NINTENDO 64, in the tv room, can I play with it, I used to have one

**Piper: **(she doesn't understands her_)_ Y-yeah, as you wish. It's the boys' and they'll be here in any minute so you can play now and maybe when they arrive you all play together

**Mel: **Yeah, whatever.

_Piper leaves and goes downstairs._

_Scene: Piper and Leo are downstairs. Jasmine has left_

**Piper:** is Jasmine gone?

**Leo: **Yeah, I signed the paper's she ours now

**Piper: **I'm so happy! It's gonna be difficult, though. She had a life and we are taking that away from her. I don't know what I'll do if I were in her shoes, _(she starts to freak out)_ and when she finds out!!!! I hope that we're not attacked for a long time, just enough time so she can adjust to this change in the "normal" sense.

**Leo: **Take it easy, hon. What is she doing?

**Piper: **She is playing Nintendo…

_Wyatt and Chris orb in, they coming back from their classes in magic school._

**Chris: **Who is playing with MY Nintendo?

**Wyatt:** Get over it! To old to be jealous of someone using your toys!!

**Chris: **If it were your worthless CD PLAYER you would be—

**Piper: **Shut up guys! Stop it

**Leo: **Your sister is here, playing Nintendo

**Wyatt:** Melinda??! Is she here!! Now!?! H-how is she? How does she look like? Does she speak English?

**Leo: **Perfect English according to Jasmine, though she's not sharing much by now.

**Chris: **How does she look like? Why is she upstairs playing Nintendo, like she just saw you both yesterday and not down here meeting you?!

**Piper: **Don't judge her. She's sad, she misses her life, she kind of blames us, obviously. Don't be harsh to her, why don't you just go meet her?

**Wyatt: **That sound like a good idea, come bro!

_They go upstairs_

_Scene: TV room_. _Wyatt and Chris look at her, she has her back towards them, she is playing Mario Card and has her Ipod on, so she doesn't see or hear them. She ends a race and wins she seems happy for it._

**Wyatt:** _(truly amazed at her abilities in the game)_ OHHH YOU ARE GOOD!

_Melinda is surprised she turns around, watched them, and then smiles, she shrugged._

**Wyatt: **Hey you are good!

**Mel: **Thanks, I guess. _She smiles, she seems to like these boys_

**Wyatt: **I'm Wyatt, your elder brother, _he laughs_

**Chris:** Hey, I'm Chris, you uhm elder brother too. Hey I got to be a big brother too now

_Melinda laughs_

**Wyatt: **Hey, you just lost your baby position! I guess I can do this now. _He hits him in the head, playfully. Melinda keeps laughing._

**Chris: **Hey, stop it, you're embarrassing me! _He hits him back_. Hey Melinda, can we play? I betcha I can beat you!!!

**Melinda: **It's Mel, and we'll see!! Grab your controls!

_Wyatt and Chris get down to play, they all three seem to get along naturally. Piper and Leo from downstairs hear laughs and feel happy. They hugged._

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS; PLS REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 MEETING THE HALLIWELLS

_Scene: Wyatt, Chris an__d Melinda are finishing their game. Melinda has beat them_

**Chris: ** This is so not over! We'll get you any other time

**Mel:** I'm up for it, any day you want!

**Wyatt: **_ He laughs,_ this we'll be a nice pastime

_They all laugh_

_Piper enters the room. When Mel sees her she stops laughing, _

**Piper:** Hey guys, dinner is ready so please come downstairs.

**Wyatt: ** Be right there, mom.

**Chris: **We're coming, come Mel, let's go downstairs.

_Scene: Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are at the dinning room table having dinner._

**Chris:** Mom, when are my aunties and cousins coming?

**Wyatt: **Hey, yeah, it'll be nice to be all together finally.

**Piper: **Melinda, I have two sisters and they will come all tomorrow for lunch, to meet you, if that is okay with you, I just didn't wanted to overwhelmed you in the first day

**Melinda: ** How many are them?

**Leo:** M-many, _He laughs_

**Melinda:** OK

_Scene: The Halliwell Manor middle of the night, Piper is asleep in her room and she hears shouting and crying form Melinda's room "Nooo, nooo, don't hurt me, Mommy, daddy, come!"_

**Leo: ** what was that?

**Piper: **It's Mel, something is wrong. Come on let's go

_Scene: Melinda's room. She is tossing around in her sleep, sobbing a week "help me" comes from her lips. Piper runs to her_

**Piper: ** Melinda, Mel? What is it, wake up honey it's just a dream?

**Melinda: **_(it's still asleep) _They want to hurt me, mommy comme

**Piper: **Sh, sh Baby I'm here. _ She sits in the bed at that moment Melinda wakes up_

**Melinda:** oh, what is it? Piper, what are you doing here

**Piper:** _(Doesn't like the fact that she didn't call her mom when awake) _You were having a bad dream, you scream and we get scared

**Melinda: ** _(to herself mostly) _Scream, asleep again? _She remembers feeling fear and shivers_

_**Leo: **_Are you ok? It was just a dream right?

**Melinda: **I'm okay, don't worry, I just wanna go back to sleep

**Leo: **Ok, we're leaving, if you need something please call us

_Piper and Leo leave the room, they look uneased_

**Piper: **Do you think it was just a dream?

**Leo: ** what do you suggest then? The house is completely surrounded by crystals since she arrived, we agreed to do it as we know she wasn't kidnapped by humans

**Piper:** Yeah, but what if it was a memory, I know she was a baby, but some experiences stay deep in you, and you just don't forget.

**Leo: **I don't know

**Piper: **Yes, me neither, it's just a hunch, I don't wanna loose her again

**Leo: **We won't, she is well protected and older now. We'll be fine

**Piper: ** I really hope so.

_Scene: Halliwell Manor. Piper, Paige and Phoebe are at the entrance hall. Cup, Henry and Leo are downling food and stuff from the cars with the kids. Melinda, Chris and Wyatt are upstairs._

_**  
**_**Phoebe: **Hey honey?! Where is she?!! I can't wait to meet her!

**Piper: ** Easy Phoebs, is not no easy

**Phoebe: ** I know honey, I'm just really happy!

**Paige:** You look worried, what is it? She is here with you

**Piper: **yes, but something happened last night?

**Phoebe: ** She is just adjusting is perfectly normal she rejects you

**Piper: **That's not it

**Phoebe: **Then what?

**Paige:** Was there an attacked?!! Was she attacked? We put lots of crystals! Even more in her room, she must be safe!

**Piper: **No, not an attack! At least not a new one… she had a dream, she was asleep and she keep yelling and crying calling me help her and asking someone not to hurt her. Is it possible it was a memory, from when she was taken? I think this confirm us the kidnapper wasn't human

**Phoebe:** We've always known that,

**Piper: ** yeah, but still

**Prue (Phoebe's daughter obviously):** Aunt Piper!!!

_She runs towards her and hugs her_

_**Piper:**_ Hey Prue how are you?

**Prue: **I'm great, auntie!! I missed you!! I'm doing great at school you know and…

_She wants to get all Piper's attention, as it always been. As she was almost the same age as Melinda's, Piper has been always very fond of her_

**Phoebe:** Hey, girl, come on leave Piper alone and lets get the table set, go call your sisters

**Prue: ** _(makes a face) _All right

_Scene: The dining room table __they are all there getting ready for lunch and Melinda, Chris and Wyatt arrive_

**Wyatt: ** Hi there family!

**Penny:** Wyatt!!! _(she runs to him and hangs herself from his neck, he gives her a kiss on the cheek and puts her down)_

_**Wyatt:**_Hi there monkey!! Hey Penny look this is my sister Melinda!

_Penny opens wide her big bright brown eyes and smiles_

_**Penny:**_Hello Melinda!! It's so nice to meet you, finally!! I've heard so much about you. I'm Penny, I'm 11, and I'm the youngest _(Melinda smiles through the whole introduction. Penny makes her a sign to get down s she can talk in her hear, Wyatt and Chris listen closely) _that's why they're mean to me and they always make fun of me. But, I know all their secrets because my pow-

_Chris covers her mouth playfully but nervous too_

**Chris:** Hey Penny!! Do not talk bad about me! Mel won't like me if you say I do bad things to you, you don't want that right _(he winks at Mel, she laughs)_

**Penny: **OK, _she shows him her tongue and runs away. The whole family turns to meet her_

**Phoebe:** Hello Melinda! I'm your aunt Phoebe.

**Melinda: ** Hi Phoebe

**Phoebe: **This is my husband Cup.

**Melinda: ** What's the name?

**Phoebe:** Cup,

**Melinda: ** O-ok

**Phoebe:** The little monkey you just ran into is my youngest daughter Penny, she is 11. The girl over there in the red blouse is Patty, she is my middle girl and she is 16 _(Paty waves)_, and this, is Prue, my eldest girl, she is your age, you'll get along great!

_Prue rolls her eyes, she doesn't seem excited_

**Prue**_**: **__ Hey there_

**Melinda**_**:**_ _(notices that Prue's not as welcoming as everyone else)_ Hi

**Wyatt: **This is Aunt Paige, her husband Henry, those are the twins Holly and Hannah, 14, and that one over the end of the table is little Henry _"Hey, I'm not little, I'm 13!" _That's our very old cousin Henry then!

**Melinda:** Hi nice to meet you all

**Paige: ** We're trill that you're here honey. So come on let's eat

_Scene: An hour later._

**Phoebe:**__Hey kids, why don't you go and play or something while we clean this up

**Patty:** Ok, hey guys let's go play cards!

**Holly: ** That sounds great! Let's go!

_Scene:_ _All the Halliwell kids are sat on the floor playing card, in the conservatory. Melinda is standing next to a wall watching them, they all look like they're having a great time, but she doesn't. and Penny is watching her from the distance not playing herself._

_**Chris:**_ Hey I almost won!

**Hannah: **I'll get you in a sec cousin!

_Penny stands up and goes to Melinda_

**Penny: ** I know that you try to look okay and though, but you're deeply sad. It feels horrible in here _(she touches her heart)_ It hurts me! _(she starts sobbing) _Please don't be so sad! You know they're so happy to have you here, but you feel bad that you're not as happy, and when you feel ok you feel guilty, and you just wanna go up there and cry, and your heart hurts, and I've never felt like that before, but it's breaking me inside! I'm new, I can't stand it too well, and I'm sad for you, please don't be sad! _(she cries really hard and feels to the floor sobbing. Melinda is surprised by the little girl comments and bends down to lift her. Phoebe hears Penny's crying and runs to her, behind her Piper and Paige are coming)_

**Phoebe**_**:**_What happened? What is it baby? _She bends down to pick up Penny who is really crying_

**Penny: **IT HURTS MUMMY! It hurts her and me. In here, it hurts sooo bad!!

**Phoebe: **(tries to shush her down) I Know, baby, I know, it hurts, much. But take it easy it's all okay

**Penny: **It's not!!

**Phoebe:** Come on, let's go to the car for a second.

_Phoebe picks Penny in her arms and leaves the room giving Piper a look. Melinda is worried and doesn't understands_

**Piper: **What is it Mel, are you ok?

**Melinda: **I'm fine, what happened to her?!!

**Paige:** Oh, just a head ached probably

**Melinda:** A headache?

**Piper:** She has migraine

**Prue: **whatever!! _She leaves the room and goes to where her mom did_

_**Wyatt:**_It's nothing Mel, she just fine, come on play with us

**Melinda: **Ok _(but she keeps in mind Penny)_

_**Hope you like it! I really enjoy writing it!**_

_**Pls review!!**_


	8. Chapter 8 SUSPICIOUS?

_Scene: Night, is the same day in which all the Halliwells __had lunch together. Melinda is in her room getting ready to sleep, full of questions about her family and specially stranged by Penny's reaction. She sees that Chris and Wyatt pass by her room, they stop at her door_

**Chris:** Hey sis! _(suddenly the word coming from him doesn't bother her)_ Getting ready to sleep?

**Mel:** Oh… yes! I'm a bit tired

**Wyatt:** Well, I guess that meeting so many people in the same day, it's kid of overwhelming

**Mel: **No, they were all really nice to me…

**Wyatt: **Yes, you'll like them, well, 'nite sis

**Chris: ** 'Nite girl

**Mel: **Good night

_The boys start to leave. She follows them into the hall_

**Mel:** Hey guys!! I have a question? What did Penny cry?

**Chris:** _(looking mortified to Wyatt)_Uh, mm I think she was tired

**Wyatt:** yes, she had a headache as mom told you

**Mel: **No, that wasn't it, she said stuff to many, very accurate stuff about uh-uh- this is embarrassing, about how I felt at the moment, as if…as if she could feel it too, as if she was kind of a feeling reader or something like that.

**Chris:** Feelings ready? Mel! _(but is nervous)_

**Wyatt:** Hey girl, are you kidding us, from where did you get that? Nice imagination

**Mel:** _(embarrassed)_ yes, he,he,he I must have a very good imagination. Well anyway, good night guys. Maybe we can go out tomorrow and I finally can get to see the city.

**Chris:** Oh, we'll see

**Mel: **Oh, sorry probably you have school or something…

**Wyatt: **That's no, well we'll check our schedules, Have some rest

**Mel:** Yeah, bye

_Melinda returns to her room and closes the door. Once they are away from her_

**Chris:** Is she getting suspicious?

**Wyatt: ** Dunno, but anyway we can't go out tomorrow, nor any other day. Outside we can't keep the crystals surrounding her, she would be protected, and no one in the family will ever risk that.


	9. Chapter 9 WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?

_Scene: Two more day pass at the Halliwell Manor, after that nigh's conversation and thinking that maybe her brothers were busy and were putting their lives aside to be with her, Melinda quit insisting on going out with them. They were really nice to her, and very welcoming, they only were at the house at night as they had classes early in the morning and also in the afternoon, for her this was probably due to the fact that they both were in Collegue. _

_Meanwhile, she was to busy adjusting to her life with the Halliwells. Piper was always nice and around her, but still she didn't like her. She felt that she and Leo only had her because that was the way it was supposed to be, but not because they really love her, how could they love someone they didn't know? And they were the reason why she wasn't with her family in Mexico, with her parents and sisters, and friends. She had emailed them all, and try to sound not as sad as she really felt so her love ones were not going to get too worried and violate the condition and come straight to get her in the USA, that would only get them in trouble and probably wouldn't help her at all. Because she had seen many TV programs to know that the birth parents were the ones who usually won custody cases. And that was something she couldn't deny she look exactly like miniversion of Piper._

_That night in the 5 day of her staying at the Halliwell manor she was pulling a blanket from top shelf in the closet, and as she couldn't reach it, she jumped and got it, while she fell back to the floor her suitcase that was right between the closet and the entrance door moved by inches sending something away, and in that moment out of the corner of her eye she saw that something glow, so she turned to look at it_

**Mel:** Shwhat was that?

_She bent down and pick__ed it up. It was weird it look like a rock, a yellowish but also kind of transparent rock, it shape wasn't very well, and as she examine it she heard something at her left_.

**Demon: **Finally little witch! We were almost leaving… you were almost safe again. But you were stupid enough at the right time to remove the crystal and let us in. so now I can finish what my people started many years ago.

_Melinda turned around scared, not by the demon itself but by the fact that someone appeared out of nothing in her room, a man, a very bad dressed man. _

**Mel:** Where did you come from?

**Demon: **Introductions? I don't waste my time with that girl! Why don't we go straight to business?

_BAM!! He throws an energy ball right at her but he misses " _AHHH!" _(Mell yells, this rings some bells) the demon throws other energy ball right at her, in an attempt to avoid it Mell jumps and suddenly she is up in the air not being able to come down. _"SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!!"

**DEMON: **You're not supposed to be able to do that! Not yet, no

_Wyatt burst in the room and watches the scene, he notices that Mel is in the ceiling, but first blows up the demon with his hands. Mel is shocked, it's very difficult for her to breathe_

**Mel: **w-w-hat, what w-as t-that? How? How did I… how did you…?

_Wyatt grabs her by the arm_

**Wyatt: ** Come on!

**Mel: **Hey noo, tell me!!

**Wyatt:** I can't tell you!! You gotta talk with Mum and Dad, come on!

_Wyatt takes the crystal from her hands, puts it in place and grabs her arm again and heads downstairs_

_**Cliffhanger!! Yey! Hope you like, pls review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Explanation

_Scene: Wyatt is running towards the stairs with Melinda. They find in the middle of them with a very worried and scared Piper and Leo_

**Leo: **SON!! WHAT HAPPENNED?? ARE YOU TWO OKAY?_ He looks at both with wide eyes_

**Piper: **Oh My Gosh! What happened? We heard bangs and screams and…

**Wyatt:** She's okay, _(She looks at her)_ But, you gotta talk, explain,… Mel, come on please, come with us to the kitchen

_Scene: Halliwell kitchen, Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are sitting that the breakfast table._

**Wyatt: **How do we start?

**Piper: **Melinda? Mel? What happened up there?

**Mel:** You didn't hear?

**Piper: **Pls Mel I gotta know, tell me exactly what happened

**Mel: **A man appeared in my room. He throwed some kind of electricity at me or something, it looked dangerous

**Mel: ** A man appeared in my room, he throwed some kind of electricity at me or something, it looked dangerous, but it seems YOU know better what it was why don't you explain it to me?

**Piper: **To Leo, I don't how the entire house is covered with crystals?

**Wyatt: **She picked up one, it's back in its place now, though

**Piper: **Ok, Mel, you, I gotta tell you something, I didn't wanted you to find out so soon, I first wanted you to be able to adapt to your new life here, and then once you were settled, we will tell you everything we wanted to make it easier for you

**Mel: **Make easier what? Speak I don't understand and I'm getting more freak by the minute!

**Piper: **Melinda, honey, you are a witch

**Mel: ** A what? You kidding?

**Piper: **No Mel, you are a witch, a real one with magical powers. There is magic in the world you know

**Mel: ** WHAT? I'm not 10!! I'm 17. If you haven't notice!! You should know that!

**Leo:** I know baby, but don't you believe in magic?

**Mel: **No, not at all

**Chris:** Are you saying that nothing weird or unexpected had ever happened to you?

_Melinda is thinking. She remembered how once, playing with her sisters she jumped over a three very high, and when she told them she jump on her own, nobody believed her. She remembered Wyatt making the man back in her room disappeared like it exploted, and put this next to the fact that once while little at school the teacher told her not to use the glue and she was so angry that all the bottle exploded with just one look of hers, back then everybody thought it was because of the heat of that day. Piper, and all look at her and notice that she knew._

**Mel:** Well, maybe I- I don't know, I think so I'm not sure. But how is that possible!! I don't understand

**Piper:** Well I think is better if we start from the beginning. A very, very long time ago. There as a woman named Melinda Warren…

_And so, Piper told her daughter the story of the Warren line.__ Some time later_

**Mel: **So, I'm a witch too? I have magical powers? Which are they?

**Piper:** We'll I'm not sure, honey. You were a little baby when you were taken. By now we know we have levitation, that's what you did up there. But you can have many more.

**Chris:** But you can't orb

**Mel:** What's that?

_Chris and Wyatt orb and changes places_

**Mel:** That's actually kind of cool, why can't I do that?

**Leo:** They can do that because I was a whitelighter when they were uh-made, but I wasn't when uh we mmm made you

**Wyatt: **grouse!

**Mel:** Ok, too much information! So demons want to kill witches, they are evil, and we are good and we fight them a d they want to kill us to obtain our powers

**Chris:** Exactly, the eternal battle of good versus evil, but don't worry, you're a Halliwell you'll be fine.

**Mel: **But there's one thing I don't get, why did that demon attack me? With so many witches in the house, and I didn't know I had powers, why me specifically? Why so many crystals to protect me?

**Piper:** Well honey, all that protection is because you are new to magic

_But Piper knew better than that_

**Hope you enjoy this!**


	11. Chapter 11 KILL'ER OR BE KILLED

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been too long, but, now I've finally been able to update. ****So stop the nonsense and on with the story**

_Scene:_ _Underworld, demons are there, they all look like the ones that kidnapped Melinda as a baby._

**Roland****:** Marvin, Devon hasn't returned, he was sent two days ago to check on the Halliwells, I don't think that's a good sign, that's why I sent the others

**Marvin****:** Yes good thinking, we better found out what's going on inside that house, and why are we sensing that increase of power in there

**Demon 1: **Master Marvin, you wouldn't believe what we just saw

**Marvin****:** What's going on?

**Demon 1: **That girl, the Halliwell one, that we kidnapped a years ago, she's back!!

**Marvin:** SHE'S BACK?!! What are you talking about?! That's not possible Roland got rid of her in that time

**Demon 1: **Master, with all due respect, how else will you explain that surge of power, besided Devon disappeared!! The house is completely protected with crystals, and the moment one of them was misplaced Devon get in there and got vanquish, and the energy emating from the house is growing every day, and there certaintly is a new girl, that looks like the eldest Charmed One a lot!

**Marvin:**Roland… what did you do with that girl, you kill her right?

**Roland:** Marvin, she was just a baby, I took care of her!

**Marvin:** What exactly did you do to her?

**Roland:** I avenged us, i kept her away from her familly

**Marvin: ** And you do that how? I'm losing my patience!

**Roland: **I took her to an orphanage in Mexico, where no one will ever found her!!

**Marvin: ** YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!! I TOLD YOU! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE, DID AT LEAST YOU BIND HER POWERS FIRST?!

**Roland:**T-they will n-never found her, she, she was just a baby

**Marvin: **You stupid! SHE'S BACK!! AND THE CHARMED ONES WILL HAUNT US FOR YOUR MISTAKE NOW!!!

**Roland: **No mistake!! She's is new to her powers yet you can still…

**Marvin:** DIEEE IDIOT!! NOONE BETRAYS ME AND LIVES TO TELL _He throws and energy ball at him and kills him_

**Marvin: **Now, you've seen what I'll do if anyone else, betrays me! But he was right, she's too new, we can still get her and finish what we started 17 years ago!! You Bruno, Zath and Egoth go continue the vigilance in that house, the slightest sing of crystals been taken away go in and go for the girl!! Don't come back until she is dead or you'll be!!

**Hope you like it, sorry but my mom is pressing me to go to sleep. Hope to update more tomorrow!! Pls review!!**


	12. Chapter 12 GIVING HER THE M TALK

_Scene: __Halliwell Manor. The day after. It's early in the morning, Wyatt and Chris and Leo had left for school, and Melinda is entering the kitchen, she sees Piper, Paige and Phoebe in there._

**Piper: **_(she sees Melinda entering)_ Good morning honey, how did you sleep?

**Melinda:** Hi you all

**Phoebe: **Hi babe, quite a talk you had last night, right?

**Melinda: **Yes, not something you hear in everyday conversation

**Paige:** It's great that you are okay with it. I mean, with being a witch and all, when I first found out…

**Piper:** Paige! Shush! I never said she was okay with

**Phoebe:** Are you?

**Melinda: **I'm still processing it, I'm not sure, I don't know

**Piper:** That's why we are thinking to have lunch all together here, Melinda, do you like it? We were thinking that we will have all your cousins here for lunch, and that way you can talk to them about magic, see, as you are the same age it will probably make it easier, is it okay with you?

**Melinda:** Oh- yeah, I-I've forgotten that they must have powers too…. Yes it's okay

**Paige: **Yey!

**Phoebe: **I'll go pick them all up!

_Scene: Halliwell manor,__ the entire family is there, they had finish eating. The sisters are at the kitchen, the guys (Leo, Henry and Cup at the living room) and the kids are chatting in the dining room._

**Hannah:** yes, …that was what the professor told us, but let's talk about what we are here for… How are you handling it, Mel? Are you okay with being a witch?

**Holly: **Geez Hannah, do you always have to be so blunt! Give the girl a break!

**Prue:** I've always thought it was the stupidest thing to keep it from her, and I've told them tons of times!

**Patty:** They were just trying to protect her, to make it easier for her!

**Prue:** The truth it's out there anyway!

**Henry Jr: **Hey she's right here! Let her talk. She must have questions!

**Melinda:** Thanks Henry.

**Patty:** What do you want to know?

_Penny goes up from her place and goes to stand next to Melinda and hugs her. Melinda hugs her back, stranged._

**Melinda: **Oh- no idea, where to start? I have so many… mmm… do you have powers, which ones? Have you ever been attacked by demons, have you fought them back? Why do demons attack witches? Why did they attack me? Do you know how to fight back? Where do you learn to do it? For how long have you had your powers? If Piper and her sisters are the so called Charmed Ones, do they fight often? Do they teach you?

_All these questions came out in a rush_

_**Wyatt: **_eee—easy, sis

**Melinda: **uh- sorry

**Wyatt: **No problem. And yes, they all have powers as same as you, me and Chris do. Why don't you each tell her what you can do? Chris and I already told her about ours last night.

**Melinda: **Yes, they gave me a pretty good demonstration of how can you orb and how I will never be able to do the coolest thing I've ever seen!

_Everyone __laugh_

**Patty: **Well Mel, let me start…I have deflection, projection and I can teleport myself. _(Melinda has a face that shows, she hasn't understand a word)_ O- Okay, okay given your expression…… I can redirect other people's powers when addressed to me; I can make things I really want to become real, and I can disappear from one place and reaper in another one and another time even, kind of like orbing, but cooler!! Ha,ha,ha… works on love tough, as daddy is a Cupid

**Melinda: **A Cupid? Like the baby angel?

**Patty: **Yes, but without the wings and diapers!! _They all laugh_

**Penny: **I'm an empath, like my mom! I can teleport, like my daddy! And I can make myself invisible when I'm scare! But I'm not good at any of them, that's why they all make fun of me _(she hides her face in Melinda's shoulder)_

**Melinda: **An empath? Like from empathy? _(she looks at Chris for his approval, he nods) _Oh- I see. Hey Patty, let me tell you, that you are veeery good at it. You told me exactly what I was feeling last time, and you felt it too, that's why you were crying wasn't it?!

**Penny: **_(keeps her face hiden)_ Yes, but I'm supposed to control it and not let it control me, sometimes I just can't!

**Prue: **Yes, you almost blow it in front of her silly! But anyway, Me, I have premonitions, as my mom too, but I can project them at will, it's like I'm a big screen! Once I have had a premonition I can touch you and show you what I saw, it's pretty handy! I can also teleport, and cupid powers as my sisters do

**Melinda: **ok and you girls?

**Chris: **Hannah and Holly complete each other!

**Holly:** That sounds weird Chris! … but yeah, kinda… I'm half whitelighter, so I have all the whiteligthers powers, including healing, orbing, etc. and also I'm a firestarter, which means I can start a fire anytime I want, I can start a fire on anything or anyone, hehe, I'm pretty handy at camps!

**Hannah:** And I'm the opposite, I have cyrokinessis, I blow and stuff freeze, but not like Piper's freezing they freeze with ice! And also have whitelighter powers, all of them

**Henry: **I have whitelighter powers too!

**Melinda: **wow you all can move around by yourselfs!! I hate you! I'm the only one stuck to the ground! I have to use cars!

**Prue:** About your other questions, yes we've been attacked, but we know how to use our powers and we learn it since from birth with our moms and at Magic School, yes, there is a Magic School, and demons attack witches for three main reasons… A) Because they want their powers, B) Because they want to stop them from doing something good that might interfere with their own evil plans and C) Because they want REVENGE, and they have many unimaginable ways to… get REVENGE… _(silence)_ and as for Why did they attack you, mm… well… we don't have any idea

_Wyat, Chris,__ Patty, and the twins look really angry at Prue. Melinda catches there is a hint in what Prue had said pretends not to._

**Wyatt:** Well, there are a lot of things to learn, sis. But you also learn it from experience, and you have the best teachers in the whole world!

**Prue:** I'm not done…

**Chris: **That's enough! That's enough Magic talk for a day, it's getting late for

_Piper, Paige, and Phoebe enter the liv__ing room, timely, but they haven't heard any of their kids talk_

**Paige:** Hey you guys we gotta go, you have homework and things to do. See ya Mell

**Melinda: **_(she is lost in her thoughts) _Yes, bye

**Phoebe:** Bye sweetie, _(she kisses her forehead)_

_Everyone leave, Chris, Piper and Wyatt walk them to the door._

_Once they left, Leo, Piper, Wyatt and Chris enter to the dinning room again, where Melinda is still sitting at the table like she is glued to the chair_

**Melinda:** _(without looking at any of them) _They're after me

**Wyatt:** What?

**Melinda:** The demons, they're after me _(still not looking)_

**Piper: **No, don't say that…

**Melinda: **DON'T LIE TO ME! _(she looks up at them) _Pruesaiddemons attack for revenge! Demons took me to get revenge on the Charmed Ones for killing their friends! They were not able to do it! Now they attack again…because they want to finish what they started years ago! They want me!! They want to kill me! I KNOW THEY DO, SO STOP LYING AND YOU BETTER SHOW ME HOW TO FIGHT BACK! I WANT TO FIGHT BACK!

**-- DO YOU LIKE IT? PLS REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 LEARNING TO FIGHT

_**Scene: **__Piper, Paige and Phoebe are at the kitchen talking_

**Piper:** She told us she wants to learn how to fight demons, she was pretty upset, somehow she's figured out they want her

**Paige:** She's smart, a Halliwell, you can't blame her!

**Phoebe: ** that's my niece!

**Piper: **but I didn't wanted her to get into this stuff so soon

**Phoebe: ** I know honey, but I think is probably for the best. I mean, she's been here for over a week and she still hasn't been able to leave the house!

**Paige: ** Yes Piper, we can teach her, the kids can teach her too. And that way at least she'll be able to leave the house let's say… to magic school

**Piper: **Well, maybe… I don't know, I don't want t overreact, but I lost her for so many years, I don't want to lose her again.

**Phoebe: **You won't, we'll never allow it. Let's tell her

**Piper: **(yelling) Melinda! Honey can you come to the kitchen for a sec!

_Melinda enters the room with Wyatt and Chris_

**Melinda: ** Hey, good morning! What is it Piper? _(she still hasn't able to call her mom)_

**Piper:** Honey, we were thinking that you are right, we are gonna teach you how to use your powers

**Melinda:** Really, how?

**Phoebe:** The same way we learned. Come on honey, I'll train you in the basement.

**Chris: **But, we don't know which powers she has

**Wyatt: **we might have an idea…

_(he grabs a watermelon from the table and throws it right at Mel__, when it's about to hit her Mel puts her hands up in defense and the watermelon freeze in midair)_

**Wyatt**_**: **_…And that sis, is called a freezing power!…__See bro, I told you she must have mom's powers!

**Piper: **WYAT!! Don't do that!, what is she hasn't been able to do that!

**Chris: **Then she will be all covered in watermelon! HA,HA,HA,HA

**Melinda: ** When is it going to come down?

**Chris:** whenever you want!

_The watermelon starts to fall, before __it hits Melinda she accidentally uses her telekinetic power to send her across the kitchen, Chris ducks to avoid it, and the watermelon hits the wall behind him splashing him and Wyatt_

**Melinda:** Wow! That's what could have happened to me! _ They all laugh_

_**Scene**__: Wyatt, Chris, Phoebe and Melinda are at the basement teaching Melinda how to fight, it looks like that have been using a few fruits and stuff to freeze, blow, etc . Wyatt blows up a pillow. Melinda stops and looks scare and lost in her thoughts_

**Wyatt:** sorry sis, didn't mean to scare you

_Melinda does not respond_

**Phoebe:** Are you okay?

**Chris: **Melinda!

**Melinda: **S-s-sorry, it's just t-that's the second time I've seen Wyatt do that. I don't know, but I think I've done it

**Phoebe: **Blow up stuff? Like that? When?

**Melinda: **Maybe more that once… and once at school and

**Chris:** AT SCHOOL!! NORMAL SCHOOL?!

_Wyatt blinks an eye at Chris_

**Wyatt**_**: **_Oh-mymy, that is so…

**Melinda: ** What?

**Chris: **That is something that one MUST NOT DO!

**Melinda: **I-I'm not sure I did it _(she is getting nervous) _it was a long time ago!

**Chris:** How could you!

**Melinda: **I-I'm sorry I was angry at my teacher, because she…

_Wyatt smiles_

**Chris**_**: **_Melinda that´s!

**Phoebe: **Chris, Stop!

**Wyatt: **No aunt Phoebe! (_he blinks at her)_ It's wrong, she can't do that, she must know

**Phoebe: ** Don't fight!

**Wyatt:** She has to be punish!

**Melinda:** Why?!? No! I didn't know! It was a long time ago, I was like nine and..

**Chris: **Melinda!

_Chris, behind Melinda, throws a pillow right at her, she senses it and spins around it hits her face and the pillow falls to the ground, she's really angry! Right before touching it, it blows up_

**Wyatt: ** Yey!!!

**Phoebe: **Good job boys!

**Chris:** And that means you can blow up stuff too! Just like mom and Wyatt

**Wyatt:** Told ya! All mom's powers

_Melinda doesn't like being compared to Piper_

**Phoebe:** Honey, that's cool! 4 active powers!

**Wyatt:** Well done! Pretty powerful!

_Melinda smiles!_

**Chris**_**: **_You'll be more than fine!


End file.
